Are You Okay?
by 1PurpleSparkles1
Summary: Grieving over the loss of a loved one is hard. Even harder when it's the only one you had left. As life seems to fold in on our little pink friend, can a certain yellow friend come to the rescue before it all gets too much, or is it all too much to handle? Pretty full Acexi. Rated M for uncertainty and certainty that things could get a little heated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my loony friends, I am back, baby! Another story for you guys and I hope you like it. I will do all formalities now, so, I do not own the Loonatics Unleashed, but this is my idea and story. So, enjoy...**

* * *

_I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay... _Knotted up on her bed, she continued to repeat these words. Did she believe them? No. Was it all she had in that very moment? Yes. She sighed in defeat, she had to get up or someone would worry, and the last thing she could deal with was worry. Little over an hour ago her whole world had collapsed.

Lexi was a little girl in a big world when she lost everything she knew. She had nothing and no one, and her whole world had been torn into pieces by one man, her father to be square. He had horrifically murdered her mother in front of her. She was only five years old. At the time, she ran, she hit him with unexpected power, her brain blast, and bolted. Now she was seventeen, a beautiful lady, with brilliant jade eyes and a silky wave of golden hair. Despite her shortcoming with her family, one of her brothers had come back for her; Ryan. She then lived with Ryan until, at the age of fourteen, Zadavia had come and told her to pack her stuff, the day she lost her mother, was the day the meteor hit Acmetropolis, and some form of radiation had mutated her genes, she was now something super, and she agreed to go with Zadavia, leaving Ryan behind, Ryan, of course was more than happy for his sister, he let her go.

Now Lexi, sitting in her bed, couldn't even fathom the news she'd received from the local hospital. Ryan was dead. Killed with multiple stab wounds, when paramedics reached him, they knew it was too late, that even when they took him into hospital, they'd lost him, and she couldn't believe it. What hurt the most was that she knew who had done it, her father had killed her mother the exact same way.

The tears fell silently, one by one, her grief overwhelming the poor little bunny. She felt somewhat responsible, maybe if she had only stayed with the Loonatics a year, like she had planned, then maybe, she could have saved Ryan, and he wouldn't be dead. It was four in the morning according to her digital alarm clock, she usually got up at six. She had time to decide what she would or could do next. But any actions seemed irrelevant, it didn't matter what she did, nothing would bring back her brother. Sure she had other brothers, but they had all left her when she needed them most, and they were probably happy, hanging in some house, with some carer that got them whatever they wanted. They probably didn't even remember her, let alone want her to find them and disturb the peace that they had managed to find in their new lives.

She moved herself so she was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. She felt sick, the very idea that her father was back brought a wave of nausea and she was sure she was going to hurl. Lying on her back didn't seem to calm the uneasiness and she had to jolt herself upright, sitting back on her bottom. Could she tell her teammates? Would they understand that she wanted no sympathy? Would they tell her to find her family and be with them while she grieved? These were questions that were now consuming her mind. No, she couldn't tell anyone, she wanted to be alone and treated normally, anything out of place would make everything too real and she wasn't sure she could handle real right now, she just wanted her big brother back, she wanted the one person that still loved her, back.

She crawled back into her covers, she hid in their darkness and warmth, she wanted to stay there until it all was over, and that the hospital would call back and say that they had made a mistake, that it was someone else's brother that had been killed.

These were the thoughts that she went back to sleep on, the thoughts that could drive her crazy in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked that first chapter! It was an idea that popped into my head and I liked it! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, oh and a thank you to NegaDuck :)**

* * *

"This is a first!" Duck exclaimed upon his examination of the kitchen table. He was up before Lexi was!  
"She's probably enjoying a nice sleep-in. Is that so hard to believe?" Ace commented back, his face in squished into his hands.  
"It is when it's Lexi and she's not up before seven!" Duck said pointing at the clock mounted on the wall, showing that it was 8:30.  
Everyone's heads turned up at the clock, checking the clock themselves, it was quite unusual and, thanks to Duck, there was an uneasiness throughout the group.  
"Okay, okay! I'll go and check" Ace sighed and got himself up from his chair...just as Lexi walked in.  
"A second earlier Lex, and I wouldn't have had to get up!" Ace said in mock annoyance. Lexi gave a small smile. Her hair was still wet and loosely hanging over her shoulders, her uniform looking as perfect as ever, but Ace couldn't help but sense something from Lexi, and he didn't like it. He knew something wasn't right.

After breakfast, Ace had asked for a training session, one where he and Lexi could go about monitoring how everyone was progressing with their fighting. It was no secret that Ace and Lexi were the better fighters out of the team, and fighting was quite a big part of being a superhero, and Ace was hoping that he could increase the skill from the others, that way the team would have much higher chance of getting rid of the bad guys, with less civilians and conflict being inflicted.  
He and Lexi were there to help with combat, weapon use and self defense. But the whole way through the training session, he could tell that Lexi was not giving it her all, that her head was not where it needed to be, and since Ace was trying to make the team, as a whole, better, having Lexi only give half her effort was not going to help, especially since she was one of the leaders.

Once Ace decided that everyone had been pushed to their breaking points enough, he ended the training. They had, after all, trained until lunchtime, which was a reasonable few hours of intense training, even he was 'feeling the burn' and he wasn't doing nearly as much as Tech, Rev, Slam and Duck had.  
"Alright, lunchtime. Slam, I think I'll let you choose, anywhere you want, we'll go" Ace, slung his sweat towel over his shoulder. Slam smiled with delight, food was his specialty.  
Feeling like pizza, he suggested that they head down to their local pizza restaurant.  
"You guys go on, I'm not feeling too well. I think I will just stay back and make a sandwich" Lexi said, looking down at her feet all the while. Truth was, she didn't feel like eating, or leaving the building. All she wanted was to go back to sleep and never wake up.  
"You sure Lex? Is everything alright?" Ace was now even more concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing sleep can't fix" The guys all looked around awkwardly, the idea of pizza was making their stomachs grumble, but they could sense from Ace's face that he knew something was up; and he was usually right. Lexi glanced up quickly, then proceeded to her room, she didn't want to be the ruin of their day, she didn't want her problems to become theirs. The others just watched as Lexi disappeared around the corner and out of sight.  
"So, is pizza still on?" Duck asked, he was never the sensitive type, especially when it came to the female species.  
"Yeah, but you guys go on. I'll make sure Lex is okay, I might join you after" Ace said, smiling all the while, his brilliant perfect whites flashed, and Slam, Tech, Rev and Duck's worry for Lexi vanished.  
"Okay, we will get a vegetarian pizza when or 'if' you turn up" Tech said, all-knowingly. The others, aside from Ace, picking up on his drift.  
"Yeah, don't be too fussed" Ace agreed, oblivious to the hint that Tech had made. The four guys snickered as they walked into the elevator and out of sight from Ace.

Lexi, put her pajamas on and had crawled back into bed, pulling her covers back over her so she was engulfed in the pitch blackness. She liked this position, it somehow hid her from everything, in this position, she was alone and undisturbed. That was until a small knocking on her door had taken her away from her loneliness.  
Lexi froze, even her breathing hitched, she hoped that the person would get the hint and walk away. And after about a minute without another sound, she thought she had succeeded in her 'plan'. But her mini celebrations were short-lived, as another set of knocks were heard, followed by a voice.  
"I know you're in there Lex. I just wanted to make sure you were okay" She could hear his concern, but she just wanted to be alone, she certainly didn't want to crack in front of Ace, she couldn't let him see that she was just a weak and broken little girl.  
"I'm fine, can you please just leave me alone" She almost yelled, just so she knew he would hear. Her sensitive hearing picked up a slight shuffling and mistook them for footsteps.  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I know you're lying to me Lex, I want you to be able to tell me the truth!" She could hear that he was getting slightly upset, and she kind of panicked. She didn't want to upset him.  
"It's okay Ace. It's just something that I need to work though...alone." She added the last bit in an attempt to redeem what she knew she had lost. She had let Ace in, even if it was for the teeniest, tiniest of moments. He wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

**Righteo. Just to clarify, with Slam and Ace I will either write around what Slam says, or just write it straight. As for Ace, I am not very good at writing his accent in I am sorry about that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Hope you're all liking the story so far, get ready for some nice Acexi :)**

* * *

It was a quick give in. Lexi told Ace everything about her and her family situation. Her murderous father, her Mother and her recent loss of her brother.  
"So, you hung up on the hospital?" Ace was trying to take her story as easily as he could, but it wasn't a story one heard all the time.  
"Yeah, I didn't need to check for identity, I already knew who they were talking about, and I just know; somewhere, deep inside, I know." Ace lent in and gave her a small hug, it was the best he could do, she was again crying into his shoulder and he, himself felt like crying all the same.  
"Tell me, what was your brother, Ryan, like?" He smiled, and she lit up instantly, bringing herself out of the depths of her doona covers and into the light with Ace.  
"He was awesome, he cared for me more than anything, he was amazing at video games, he got me hooked on so many, and we would have wars as to who could finish the game the fastest, I think he would let me win sometimes, but he did win most of the time, he was, like I said, really good." She brought herself down from the hype, and his eyes met up with hers, Ocean blue meets Jade green. The intensity could be seen, the hunger that burned between the bunnies radiated like a heat. Ace edged closer, Lexi edged closer. They moved so close, their noses were a hair away from each other. Ace leaned in and sealed the deal, snatching Lexi up in a kiss that had been long awaited.

Breaking apart from each other was the awkwardest part of the whole thing, that space where you've kissed and you don't know what to do next.  
"Lex" Ace breathed. "I think you should go and see your brother, I think you should say goodbye" He stared back into Lexi eyes, and they glistened with the new set of tears that threatened to spill.  
"I knew you'd say that" She sniffed. "It's why I didn't want to say anything, I don't think I can say goodbye. I'm just not ready" Her head flopped down towards her chest, but Ace used his thumb to bring her eyes to his. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers.  
"I'm here Lex, I can help" It was so faint, as he whispered his words, but Lexi got an understanding from his statement, and that's the moment she realised that she wanted nothing more than to have him all to herself, he really cared.  
"I can't let go, Ace. I can't let go until my father is put far away from every living thing out there, it's why I've never visited her, and why I didn't attend her funeral. Those things are for letting go, and I can't do that" She used her index finger to run through his tuff of hair on his head.  
"That's okay Lex, I don't blame you"

The two bunnies spent that afternoon, snogging and cuddling. Reminiscing over all the good times that they've had, and even the embarrassing. Lexi even got Ace to recall the hospital for her and apologise on her behalf for the way she acted. He also explained that she wasn't prepared to go in and see him, but that she was certain that it was her brother that was laying in the hospital, dead. The man that was speaking didn't seem to mind at all, he was pretty understanding and Ace was sure he got these calls daily. He even said that there was family already there, and that Ryan wasn't alone.

Ace repeated every word back so that Lexi knew she was all good. And they again returned to their kissing and cuddling and snuggling and mushiness.  
It was only a shame that Tech and Rev happened to walk in whilst they were in the middle of a great big make out session.

* * *

**Uh, short yes. Mushy and loved up yes.  
Hope it was satisfying, there will be more Ace Lexi mushiness coming up later.  
BYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
